


Cowboys and Ancestors

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: 1x18, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: How exactly did Diane end up in his hotel room? S01E18.





	Cowboys and Ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from @kurt-mcveigh on twitter. 
> 
> Hope I do it justice! 
> 
> :)

It took Kurt less than fifteen seconds to decide to go after her. He dragged his chair backward in a loud screech, threw a few bills onto the table and raced after his dinner companion. Rounding the corner into the decadent lobby, he scanned the room, eyes thinned as they latched onto a bright blue blur. 

"Diane!" he yelled, startling a few hotel guests. He mumbled out an apology with a grimace, dodging people as he pushed toward the swinging doors. "Diane!" he repeated as he jerked his head side to side, trying to see which direction she'd gone in. Spotting her figure on his left, he jogged to catch up to her determined strides.

Kurt quickly caught up with her, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. Diane hiccuped in surprise, turning round to face him with fearfully wide eyes. 

"Kurt!" she gasped, her heart pounding against her ribcage. Kurt smirked beneath his moustache, looking around to see if anyone was watching before shoving her backward and into the cool concrete of the hotel building. Diane's breath caught in her throat as he moved in close, his large hand was splayed out across the blue fabric around her waist, holding her to the wall firmly. 

Diane blinked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, panting slightly as she waited for the inevitable. Kurt smiled kindly, his free hand moving up to tuck a gold curl behind her ear as his thumb trailed softly across her red lips; parting them with the tip. 

There was a moment of complete stillness, their soft breaths loud and drowning out the sounds of the city around them. With one more smirk, Kurt dipped his head, capturing her mouth in a hot embrace as he kissed her tongue first. 

Diane moaned, her eyes sliding shut as her hands curved up around his neck, her clutch resting neatly at the top of his spine. Kurt pushed into her harder, his body rocking into hers suggestively. Her tongue slid against his sexily, their embrace all teeth and tongues and unrestrained passion. God she wanted this, wanted him.

Kurt's hand tilted her jaw up, kissing her over and over. With one final tug on her bottom lip he broke their embrace, both of them panting. Diane's eyes remained closed as he let his forehead drop to hers, his breath hot on the rosy skin of her cheeks. 

"Spend the night with me," he murmured gruffly, moving his lips to press a desperately hot kiss just below her ear. Diane groaned audibly, her eyes rolling back in her skull as she shook her head.

"Kurt, I can't-" Her protest was cut off abruptly as Kurt's mouth moved back to hers. His tongue teased her bottom lip before pushing through as he deepened the kiss. Diane gave into his advances, pulling him more firmly into her, desperate for more contact.  

The kiss was sexy, and daring and probably one of the most erotic things she'd ever experienced. He smelt like gun powered and worn leather, like the most sinful fantasies and something else entirely. Her heart was racing, he tasted so good, and it had been an awfully long time. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing, after all those pesky ancestors weren't around to stop her, right?

Kurt groaned into her mouth as her hips bucked into his, his hand on her waist daring to slip down to her arse. She felt a shiver run through her body as he squeezed, her knees suddenly weakening along with her resolve. 

“Spend the night with me,” he repeated, breaking their kiss and moving both of his hands to her cheeks. He cupped her face, watching her intently, as his thumbs stroked gently across her soft, flushed skin.

Diane stared back at him, her blue eyes blinking up at his green. His gaze was so earnest, so direct and it wasn't for a dirty twinkle within them, she would have called his expression innocent. 

Breathing in deeply, Diane gulped. She bit her bottom lip, worrying it as her mind raced. She couldn't do this, could she? Kurt smirked down as her before placing one last kiss to her lips. It wasn't a particularly deep or intense kiss, just his lips pressing against hers, begging her to stay. 

The wind bustled around them, the crisp Chicago air and his proximity conspiring against her and causing a chill to run up her spine. With another deep breath, her lips slowly curved up into a smile.

“Take me to bed, Kurt.” she whispered confidently, her mind made up. 

Kurt smirked slightly, his eyes bright and suggestive in the dim street lights. Her hand was still curled into the hair at the base of his neck, fingers clutching desperately at him.. He could read the lust and acceptance in her dazzlingly aqua eyes, the ancestors weren't holding her back anymore.

Her heart was pounding; fast and loud, as his silence caused doubt to suddenly seep into her bones. Had he changed his mind in the last few seconds.  

“Let’s go.” Kurt finally replied finally and Diane grinned widely; relieved. Another tingling shiver ran through her as Kurt's large hand wrapped around hers, pulling her back from the wall. They’d just shared one of the most erotic kisses of her life and yet, the feeling of his hand holding hers felt so intimate, sexy even.  

The pair remained silent as he steered her back to the hotel lobby, his hand warm pressed into hers. They barely glanced at each other as they moved toward the elevator, both revelling in the closeness of the other. Kurt gently rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of her hand and Diane’s eyes almost rolled back in her head. How was he able to make her feel like this with such an innocent touch?

The lift finally arrived, and much to their displeasure, they were joined by an elderly couple and a businessman. Kurt smiled politely, punching the button for the fifth floor as he pulled Diane into the corner beside him. With a naughty grin, his hand dropped hers to sneak around her waist instead, slipping down even further to her ass. Diane's eyebrows bounced up at the bold move, smiling daringly at him.

The couple in front of them rambled on about something but neither took any notice, too focused on the other and the agonizingly slow speed at which the elevator seemed to be moving. Finally at the fifth floor, Kurt released her, holding the door open before guiding her out. 

“Miss Lockhart,” he practically purred and Diane gulped at the sensation his words evoked within her. Something about the way he said her name just made it sound so…dirty. “This way,” he added directing her toward his room. Diane fidgeted nervously with her purse, glancing around the hallway as he fumbled with the key card. 

Finally on the fourth attempt the door swung open and Kurt stepped back allowing her to enter. A small smile crept onto her lips, happy in the knowledge that he seemed just as nervous as her.

Spinning on her high heels she turned to look at him as the door clicked shut, her smile turning into something almost predatory. They were alone, finally, no prying eyes and suddenly she couldn't remember why she protested at all. Dropping her purse to the floor she bit her lip seductively as she sashayed toward him, pressing him into the door with her body. 

Kurt’s hands encircled her trim waist, pulling her impossibly closer with a smirk. The pair simply stared at each other, green eyes on blue, speaking volumes. They were both breathing hard at this point, the tension building; puffs of air mixing together as they leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

Diane’s eyes slid shut as she gasped his name and it was all the invitation he needed. Kurt closed the distance between them, kissing her roughly, his tongue tangling with hers as they both fought for dominance.

“Oh God,” she gasped as he moved his lips down her throat, his hands already at her thighs sneaking her electric blue dress upward. Diane reciprocated by moving her hands to his coat, desperately tugging it off his shoulders. Kurt slid the jacket off with her help, and spun her as it fell to the floor, turning the tables and shoving her against the door. 

Diane grunted; her hands moving back to his head as she brought his mouth back to hers for another fierce kiss; all teeth and tongues and so very hot. Lord, but this man knew how to kiss.

Kurt’s hands continued on their journey, easing her skirt up higher and higher until he touched the silk of her panties. Diane pulled him hard against her, her moan into his mouth only encouraging the course of his hands.

Kurt skimmed his fingers over her covered heat, loving the way she pushed into his hand. Diane's hands curled around his cheeks, bringing him down for another desperate lip-lock. After a few more teasing strokes, Kurt finally slid his digits beneath the flimsy lace of her underwear and Diane ripped her mouth from his in a loud groan.Her head knocked back against the oak of the door as his thumb rubbed at her.

“Do I touch you like a right-wing nutjob?” he chuckled lowly into her ear, as his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of her throat. Diane bit her bottom lip, stifling a shriek as his fingers teased her relentlessly. 

Kurt grinned, moving away slightly to watch her expression as he  pushed two fingers roughly into her wet heat. Her mouth fell open in a silent sigh as her body jutted off the door and into his hand. 

“What would those ancestors say about a Republican getting you off?” Diane almost choked, tilting her hips toward his hand, so much for stoically silent, apparently when it came to sex Kurt could be quite loquacious. What would her democratic ancestors say about this? What would they think about how wantonly she was bucking into him? Well, screw them, she thought, this felt too damn good. She couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted a man so much, couldn't remember the last time she'd been so desperate to get naked with someone. 

His thumb pressed hard against her clit and Diane let out a loud scream, her body jerking toward him.

“Please!” she begged in a whimper and he complied pushing deeper into her, his teeth dragging down the line of her throat in a sexy move.

“Diane,” he growled out and that was her undoing, her body shivered and shuddered with release. Kurt held her tightly between the door and himself as her knees buckled, his fingers prolonging her pleasure.

Blinking her eyes open after a long moment, Diane shied away from his touch, her own hand moving between them to grip his forearm; now far too sensitive to be touched.  

"Stop," Diane breathed heavily, her chest heaving and temples damp with sweat. "No more," she continued and Kurt smirked.

“Wow.” she whispered, locking eyes with him.

“Changing your stance on Republicans?” he asked cockily as he slid his hand from within her, and brought it to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Diane watched him breathlessly, her blue eyes never leaving his.

“I’m not sure,” she finally said, smirking. "maybe just cowboys,"

“Well then,perhaps you need a little more convincing?” he flirted, kissing her softly and pulling her from the door, dragging her toward his bed.

“Oh, I’m going to need a lot more convincing!” she purred back seductively, fingers moving quickly to unbutton his shirt.

“Good," Kurt replied. "because I've always wanted to hear a democrat scream my name.”


End file.
